


The Best Fanfic Around

by kyokatkai



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, meme - Fandom
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, John Cena - Freeform, Love, Meme, Wrestling, help me, i cant believe i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokatkai/pseuds/kyokatkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only room for one man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Fanfic Around

AND HIS NAME IS JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHN CEEEEEEEEEENA!!!!!

*Insert loud theme music*


End file.
